This application pertains generally to visual arts and more particularly to a device for creating and demonstrating moire patterns.
A moire pattern is a shimmering pattern which is formed when two or more geometrically regular patterns are superimposed upon one another, especially at acute angles.
Because each moire pattern is substantially unique, it is difficult to sketch or verbally describe the appearance of such patterns for teaching or demonstration purposes. Thus, there exists a need for a simple and inexpensive device which is capable of creating and visually displaying moire patterns for purposes of education as well as entertainment.
The present invention provides one such device which may be used to create and visually display moire patterns.